Pink Lines and Promises
by little-miss-bookworm94
Summary: Austin and Ally are supposed to be going on tour together but something happens that changes everything. Now Ally has a choice to make; leave so Austin can live his dream, or stay and be a family. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Just want to say, I am on a roll! I have posted a new chapter to one of my stories plus started this one and another! But anyways, I know this idea has been done so many times but I really wanted to write my own so hope you like it! Also, if you're a fan of R5, go check out my new story, 'Riker's Girl'!

Ally POV

_Beep-beep_!

I groggily open my eyes and life my head off my pillow to see my phone lit up with a new text message. I look at the clock-7:30. It is way too early for a Saturday. I lay my head back down and pull the covers over my head, deciding the text can wait until later.

_Beep-beep_!

"Ugh!" I groan and throw the covers off, sitting up. I grab my phone off the nightstand and unplug the charger before opening the messages. They are both from Austin.

_Rise and shine Ally-gator! Let's go get breakfast! _

_Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey! C'mon I'm starving!_

I let out a sigh. I don't really want to get up this early but I know I shouldn't skip out since we were both so busy that these moments didn't happen often. We had been together for almost three years now and both of our careers were going great, which I was happy about, but it didn't leave much time for being a couple.

_Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be ready._

I wait a moment for him to send back an 'Ok' before tossing the phone down and getting up. I grab some clothes, dark skinny jeans and my favorite yellow top, and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. I start the water and grab a towel from the cabinet, laying it on the sink.

I am getting ready to slip off my pajama bottoms when a weird feeling hits in the pit of my stomach. I pause for a moment and then dive to my knees in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach. Once I'm sure I'm done, I lean over against the wall, closing my eyes. I guess this is what I get for eating three-day-old Chinese food for dinner last night.

I groan and get to my feet. I step over to the sink and quickly brush my teeth before stripping and getting in the shower. I try to make it as quick as possible but I can't help standing under the hot water a little longer.

I finally force myself to step out of the shower and get dressed. I didn't wash my hair but it is still damp so I put it in a side braid. I am just finishing applying my make-up when I hear my front door open.

"Ally?" I can hear Austin's footstep coming down the hall.

"Coming!" I answer.

I slip on a pair of brown sandals and open my bedroom door to find Austin standing outside it. He's dressed in light colored jeans, a deep blue v-neck, matching high-tops and a black leather jacket. He looks me over and smiles.

"You look nice."

I smile back, "You don't look bad yourself."

He offers me his arm, "Are you ready to go?"

I link my arm through his, "Yep."

I let him lead me down the hallway to the front room, grabbing my purse on our way through the door. He doesn't release my arm until we make it to his car, a yellow Corvette. He opens my door as I slide in and then runs around to get in the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

He backs out of the driveway, "Is Ihop okay?"

I nod, "Sure."

I'm not surprised he chose that place; it's one of his favorites. I smile as he reaches over to take my hand. He glances over, smiling back. I lean over to turn on the radio and catch sight of the speedometer. He's going almost 100 miles per hour.

"Austin, are you trying to get us killed? Slow down!"

He rolls his eyes but lets off the gas, "Calm down Als, we were perfectly fine."

"Yeah, until something runs in front of you or a curve pops up."

"You're such a party pooper."

"There is nothing wrong with safe driving. Honestly, you could learn a thing or two from me."

"Like how to drive slower than snails?" He is trying not to laugh.

I narrow my eyes but say nothing. We have this sort-of-argument all the time so I know there's no point in continuing. He squeezes my hand and I lean over to rest my head on his shoulder.

We sit in silence for a little bit, just listening to the radio. All of a sudden he starts singing at the top of his lungs to some song that just came on, causing me to jump. He laughs but keeps on singing. I shake my head but can't help smiling.

We finally make it to the restaurant about two off-key songs later. Austin kills the engine and jumps out to run around and open my door. As soon as I am out he takes my hand, pulling me towards the door.

We get a table and place our orders. I get chocolate chip pancakes and Austin, of course, orders the endless pancakes.

"So, what is on your schedule for today?" Austin asks, reaching across the table to take my hands in his.

"I have to help out at Sonic Boom for a couple hours and then I've got to work on both my new song and yours. What about you?" I assume he'll probably have rehearsal or something.

"I actually managed to get the whole day off and I was hoping we could spend it together…" He looks at me, hopeful.

Surprised, I say, "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah, but if you're busy, we can try for another day."

"No, no, of course not." I know it could be a while before he has another whole day off, "I'll call my dad when we leave here and see if he can get someone to cover for me."

"What about the songs you have to work on?"

"We can work on them together." I smile, "Our songs are always better when we write them together, anyway."

He smiles back, "Definitely."

I squeeze his hands, "So, did you have anything in mind for today?"

"Of course. I thought after this, we could go to that new music museum that just opened up, and then we can spend the afternoon on the beach and have a picnic, then we could go catch an early movie and have dinner, and, finally, to end the evening, go to the park and watch the stars…and listen to the band that's playing there." He is almost out of breath when he finishes.

I laugh, "Wow, you've really put some thought into this."

He shrugs, "I just want today to be perfect. We hardly ever get to spend more than a couple hours together anymore."

"I know. I'm glad our careers are doing so well, but I really wish we weren't so busy all the time."

He nods, "Me too…which is why I talked to Trish."

I raise my eyebrows, "I'm not sure I follow…"

"Well, you know how I'm leaving for that big tour in a couple weeks?"

My heart sinks like it does every time he mentions that tour. It's a world tour so he is going to be gone for a while. I don't say anything though and just nod my head.

"I talked to Trish, and she talked to Ronnie Ramon, and, well," a huge grin spreads across his face, "You're going on tour with me!"

My eyes widen and my jaw drops, "Seriously?!"

He nods, "Yep! That's kind of the other reason I planned today, so we could celebrate."

My grin is almost as big as his, "Austin, this is great! A little short notice, but still great."

"It took some time and a little convincing to get Ronnie to go for it…I have to perform at his niece's wedding."

I laugh and lean over the table to hug him, almost knocking over my glass. We pull apart just as our food comes.

Austin manages to devour about five stacks of pancakes before we finally leave. We spend the rest of our day doing everything he had planned. By the time I get home it is almost two in the morning.

Austin walks me to my door, his arm around me, "So, did you have fun today?"

I smile, leaning into him, "Of course. I always have an amazing time when I'm with you."

We reach my door then and his other goes around me, pulling me close, he smiles down at me, "I love you, Ally Dawson."

I slip my arms around him, "I love you too, Austin Moon."

He kisses me then, and I kiss him back. I'm not sure how long we stay like this but when we break apart we are both breathless.

"You know, it's awful late to be driving all the way across town…maybe…you should stay here tonight?" I bite my lip and slip my hands up to rest on his chest.

He smiles, "I think you might be right."

I stretch up and kiss him again before turning and pulling out of his arms to unlock the door.

He follows me inside, "I still have clothes here, right? I have to be at the studio early tomorrow so I'll probably just leave from here."

I toss my purse down and kick of my shoes, "Last I checked you did."

He nods, "Okay, good."

Before I can register what is happening, he has scooped me up in his arms and is carrying me down the hall to the bedroom. I smile and a laugh escapes my lips. Things couldn't be better.

***Next Morning***

I wake up the next morning to the other side of the bed empty. I let out a sigh as I pick up the note he left on the pillow.

_Ally-gator, I didn't want to wake you but I wanted to tell you I love you and I'll call you when I get a break. Love, Austin._

I smile. It's not much but I still love it. I lean over the side of the bed and grab the shoebox from underneath. I drop the note inside with all the others and put the box back. Looking around the room, I decide to get dressed and start getting some things together for tour. I only had two weeks and there was a lot to get done.

I throw on a pair of sweats and one of Austin's t-shirts that he left. I grab a notebook and head to the bathroom to start writing down things I'll need. I look through my medicine cabinet before kneeling down to look in the cabinet under the sink. I frown when I notice an unopened box of tampons. I start mentally calculating in my head, thinking they should have been opened by now.

I gasp when I realize I am at least three weeks late. I shake my head, there's no way it's been that long. I count again, getting the same answer. Then I remember yesterday morning and am hit with realization. I immediately start rummaging through the cabinet, throwing things aside. I finally find what I'm looking for and snatch it, ripping open the box.

A couple months ago, Trish had a pregnancy scare and came over with a bunch of tests to take here, and one of them had gotten left behind. I quickly took the test and laid on the counter, hoping my results were the same as hers.

I pace the bathroom, constantly checking my watch. This is the longest five minutes of my life. Finally, time is up and I close my eyes as I pick up the test.

"One…two…three…" I force my eyes open on three.

My heart sinks. Two pink lines. I'm pregnant.

"Oh no…no no no no. This can't be happening." I drop the test and tangle my hands in my hair.

I sink down onto the floor. What about the tour? My career? What about Austin? I know he would never leave me, but that would mean giving up his career and I could never let him do that. I put my head in my hands. I can't imagine life without him, but I can't bring us both down.

The other options pop into my head but I quickly dismiss them. Abortion is way out of the question and I don't think I could handle giving up my baby. I'm going to keep it and raise it, no question.

That doesn't help with the Austin situation, though. I know he will want to be there. Maybe there's a way for this to work while keeping his career safe? I can't imagine how.

Tears fill my eyes, "What am I going to do?" The tears fall as I think about my choices; do I tell him and let the chips fall where they may…or should I leave and let him live his dream?

**Well, there it is! Hope you guys liked it! Leave me some reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Woo-hoo! Not really much else to say this time around haha! **

**Forgot to put this in the first chapter so I'll put it here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ally POV

I pick up the pregnancy test and force myself to get up off the floor. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I feel like I have aged ten years in the past five minutes. How could I have let this happen? Austin and I were always so careful. I took my birth control pills regularly and in the rare instances I had forgotten we used condoms. We were safe every time.

I angrily throw the test onto the counter, tears filling my eyes. I swipe the away but more take their place. My head snaps toward the door when I hear 'Think About You' playing in the next room.

Austin is calling.

I debate for a second before going to answer it, putting on the best fake happy voice I can.

"Hey Austin."

"Oh good, you're up! I thought maybe you were still asleep." He says.

"Nope, I've been up for a little while."

"Oh. So anyway, guess what?"

I sit down on the edge of my bed, "What?"

I can tell he is grinning when he says, "The recording equipment is broke so I've got the whole morning and part of the afternoon off and I thought maybe we could work on those songs you were talking about since we didn't really get to them yesterday."

I had almost forgotten about the songs, "Oh, okay, yeah. We definitely should get those done."

"Want me to come over now then?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

"See you then, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and drop the phone onto the bed beside me, letting out a sigh. I glance at the bathroom door and realize I have to clean up the mess before Austin gets here.

I hurriedly shove everything back in the cabinets but stop when I get to the pregnancy test. I drop it back in it's box and hide it in the very back of the cabinet behind the box of tampons until I can throw it in the dumpster after Austin leaves. I remember I am in sweats and hurry back to my room to throw on a blue flowered dress just before I hear the front door open.

I rush downstairs barefoot to see Austin shrugging off his jacket.

He smiles when he sees me, "Hey Ally-gator."

I push my thoughts from earlier to the back of my head and smile, "Hey."

He gives me a quick kiss before saying, "Ready to get to work?"

I nod, "Yep."

He takes my hand and we go over to the piano. We stay there until lunch, when we take a break for peanut butter sandwiches. We get right back to work afterwards. We finish two songs right before it is time to leave for our weekly Team Austin and Ally meeting. We drive separate because Austin has rehearsal right after.

I go out to dinner with Trish and Dez after our meeting and then come home and crawl into bed. I am glad it was a busy day since it took my mind off of everything but now the thoughts come crashing back and I'm back to deciding what I'm going to do. It's going to be a long night.

***2 weeks later***

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to Austin's deep breathing beside me. I glance over at the clock and see it's almost six. The alarm will go off soon and then it will be chaos. Today is the day we are supposed to leave for the tour.

Austin shifts beside me and I turn my head to look at him. He has one arm slung across me and his mouth is slightly open. I know I should start waking him up but he looks too peaceful. Plus, he had a show last night so I know he is going to be a pain to get up.

I sigh- knowing if I don't get him moving now he'll oversleep and be running late- and shake his shoulder.

"Austin, wake up." He doesn't budge so I shake him harder, "C'mon Austin, it's time to get up."

He rolls away from me and mumbles, "Go away, I'm tired."

I pull the covers off of him, "You're going to be late."

He pulls the covers back, "I don't care."

I sigh, "Okay…" I get up on my knees and give him a hard shove. He hits the floor with a thud.

He sits up and gives me a sleepy glare, "Not nice, Als."

I shrug, "Should have got up when I told you to."

He stands up and stretches, "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Six?! That's way too early to be up!" He whines.

"Quit whining, you can sleep on the plane." I crawl out of the bed and stand next to him.

A smile spreads across his face and his arms snake around my waist, "Or we could both go back to bed now…" He kisses my neck.

I push him back, "There's not time for that. You have to get ready or you'll miss your flight."

He looks at me confused, "What about you?"

I stiffen, I hadn't meant to word it that way, "Uh, I mean we'll miss our flight." I put on a smile, hoping he thinks it was just a fluke, "You should probably go get dressed so you can head back to your place and get your things."

He nods, "Yeah, I know." He kisses me before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

I know I need to get dressed too and go to the closet to find some clothes. I settle on light skinny jeans and pink ruffled top since it's pretty much all that's left in the closet. I have just finished getting dressed when Austin reappears in black pants and a white t-shirt. He sits down on the bed to put on his shoes.

"We're meeting at the airport, right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I start brushing out my hair.

"Okay. I better get going then. I've got a few things to take care of before we leave." He crosses the room and puts his arms around me.

I hope he doesn't notice that I'm hugging him just a bit tighter than usual. He gives me a kiss that ends too soon.

"I'll see you in a little while." He kisses me again, "I love you."

"I love you too." I don't say good-bye because I don't think I can handle it.

He kisses my cheek and is out the door. I sigh, looking around the room. I'm going to miss it but I know it's for the best. I cross the room and take out my songbook and flip to an empty page and start writing.

_Dear Austin, _

_I want you to know that I love you so much. I never would have gotten as far as I have if it weren't for you. You are such an amazing person and I am so lucky to have met you. But, it is because I love you that I am writing this. I have to leave. I won't say why and I won't say where I'm going, just that it has to be this way. Please don't try to find me. I know this is going to hurt you but you'll move on and find another songwriter and another girl. Trish, Dez and my Dad that I love them too. I'll miss you all and I'm sorry. Good luck with your tour, I know you'll be great. _

Love, Ally

The tears are falling as I tear the page out and leave it on the nightstand along with the songs we wrote yesterday. I know he will come here and find them. I wipe my eyes and get up to start loading my car.

I take one last look before climbing into the drivers seat of my candy apple red Mustang and pull out of the driveway, headed somewhere that will keep Austin's career safe.

Austin POV

It's almost time to get on the plane and Ally still isn't here. I'm pacing now and have my hair a mess from where I keep running my hands through it.

"Austin, you're going to wear a rut in the floor." Trish says as she lays her phone after calling Ally for the fifth time.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here yet?" I don't stop pacing.

"Maybe she's stuck in traffic." Dez suggests.

"Then why hasn't she called or answered her phone?"

"Maybe it's dead." Trish shrugs like it's no big deal but I can tell she is worried too.

I shake my head, "No. Something is wrong. Ally wouldn't be this late without calling." I stop pacing, "I'm going to her house."

"Your plane leaves in twenty minutes, there's not time." Trish says.

"I don't care. Ally is way more important than being on the plane on time." I grab my backpack and head for the exit.

Trish and Dez look at each other before getting up and following me.

"Uh what about our luggage?" Dez asks.

"Jimmy and the rest of the crew will still be on the plane, they'll take care of it." I am almost jogging now.

I flag down a cab and we all climb inside. I tell him Ally's address and he nods and pulls away from the curb. I'm nervous the whole way there. As soon as I see Ally's house I throw a handful of cash into the front seat and am out of the cab before it has completely stopped.

I dig out the key she gave me and let myself in. I hear Trish and Dez behind me. I run all through the house calling her name. The knot in my stomach tightens each time I don't get an answer.

I get to her bedroom last and immediately see the note on the nightstand. It falls out of my hands when I finish reading it and I sink onto the bed, tears in my eyes. I remember her hugging me a little tighter this morning, and insisting we ride separately to the airport. I should have known something was up.

"No…no…she couldn't…she wouldn't…"

"Austin?" Trish is in the doorway, Dez behind her.

"You okay buddy?" Dez asks.

I shake my head, "She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Trish's voice is full of worry.

I look up at her, "She left."

"Left? Why? That doesn't sound like something Ally would do." Dez frowns.

"I don't know." I stand, "But I'm going to find out."

"Maybe if we look around we'll find something that'll tell us why." Trish suggests.

Dez and I nod and we split up to search the house for any kind of clue. I think we are going to come up empty when I hear Trish coming down the stairs.

"A-Austin?" She looks like she's in shock.

"What? What is it? What did you find?" I ask.

She holds up a little white stick, "This."

Dez is next to me and asks, "What is that?"

"It's a pregnancy test." Trish says then looks at me, "Did you know she had this?"

I shake my head, "No. I-is it positive?"

"I don't know. She must not have taken it recently because the results have faded."

Suddenly everything clicks. She's pregnant. That's the only reason she would leave. I look at Trish, "It had to be positive."

Dez looks at me, "You think she left because she's pregnant?"

I nod, "That has to be it…but why wouldn't she want me to know?"

"Maybe it's not yours?" Dez suggests.

"No. Ally's not like that. She would never cheat on me." I shake my head.

Trish speaks now, "She left to protect your career."

I frown, "What?"

"Think about it Austin. The paparazzi would go crazy if they found out twenty-year-old singing sensation Austin Moon got his girlfriend pregnant. There would be a lot of negative publicity plus you would be giving up a lot to help her raise the baby. She wouldn't want that so she left to protect you."

I stay quiet for a minute, letting it all sink in. It would be like Ally to do something like that…and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her. I look at Trish, "I have to find her. I can't let her do this on her own."

"But what about your tour?" She asks.

"Screw the tour! Ally is way more important to me than that! If she's having my baby then I want to be there for her!" I don't mean to yell but I can't help it.

"You don't even now where she is. I want to be there for her too, Austin, really I do. But you have a career to think about and she obviously doesn't want us there or she would still be here."

I clench my fists, "I don't care. None of it means anything if I don't have her by my side. My career isn't important, Ally and my baby are." _My baby._ Did I really just say that? Yes, yes I did. I've only known for a few minutes and I can already feel love for it.

Trish sighs, "Okay. But you're not doing this alone."

Dez nods, "Yeah, if you're going to look for Ally, we're going with you."

I smile a little, "Thanks guys."

"We better get started looking before she has more time to get farther away." Trish says.

I suddenly am hit with realization, "I think I know where she's going." I take out my phone and start dialing.

"Where is she going? Who are you calling?" Dez asks.

"I'm calling my parents to have them drop off my car. I'll explain later about where she's going."

Does Austin really know where Ally is going? Will he find her or will she get away before he can? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

2Chapter three! Sorry it's taken a little while to get this up. Been a little busy but I've been going crazy wanting to get this chapter up! Anyway, on to the story!

Ally POV

I glance down at the clock on the dash; it's getting close to ten. I've only been driving a little over three hours but it feels like so much longer. I haven't gotten as far as I had hoped I would by now thanks to a huge traffic jam I've been stuck in for at least 45 minutes. I sigh as another horn honks behind me.

I turn on the radio and scan through the stations. I immediately shut it back off when I hear one of Austin's songs. I start drumming my fingers on the steering wheel and look around the car. I notice my phone lying on the passenger seat. I had finally had to shut it off because Trish, Austin, and Dez were calling every two minutes. I pick it up and almost turn it back on but decide against it and toss it back down. I'm not sure how many more times I could ignore it.

I replay my plan in my mind. I know it's a bit extreme but I also know it is the best option. I had weighed my other options, but none of them seemed foolproof enough that Austin wouldn't be able to figure them out. He wasn't exactly a genius but he would be able to track me down unless I did something he would never expect.

A horn honks behind me and I jump. I notice the traffic has started moving again. I let out a sigh of relief as I press the gas pedal down and start forward onto my new life.

Austin POV

"Austin, watch out! Slow down!" Trish yells from the passenger seat.

I 'm going double the speed limit and weaving in and out of traffic. I know it's not safe but I can't risk letting her get any further away.

Dez leans up between the seats, "Yeah, it's going to be hard to catch Ally if we get in a wreck."

I let off the gas a little, knowing he's right. I tighten my grip on the wheel, my knuckles turning white. I glance down at the clock. I'm sure the plane I was supposed to be on has landed by now and any minute Jimmy will be calling wondering where I'm at. I don't know what I'll tell him, if I even answer the phone. I know there's a good possibility he will drop me when he finds out about Ally but, even though it may bother Ally, it doesn't bother me.

"So, are you going to tell us where we're going yet?" Trish asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I haven't said much since we left Ally's house but I know I need to tell them where I think she's going, "To the Orlando airport."

Trish looks at me, confused, "Orlando? Why would she go there?"

"Because she's not going to go somewhere close by, but she's never driven further than Orlando so I think that's as far as she would go."

"But where would she be going from there?" Trish asks.

Dez pops up between the seats again, "He just said the airport, duh. Don't you listen?"

We both shoot him a glare. He looks confused but doesn't say anything and shrinks back into his seat.

"I think, maybe, she's going to her mom." I explain.

"You think she's going to go to Africa?" Trish looks surprised.

I nod, "Yeah. If I know Ally as well as I think I do, then I know she's scared and confused and feels like her mom is the only one to turn to, that might understand what she's thinking right now."

Trish nods, "I guess that makes sense. But…what if we don't make it to her before she gets on the plane?"

"Then I'm going to Africa." I'll chase her across the world if I have to.

Trish starts to say something but is interrupted by my phone ringing. I grab it from the console, hoping just maybe it's Ally. When I see it's Jimmy I toss it to Trish, "You answer it."

She puts the phone to her ear, "Hello….he's driving…..we ran into a little trouble but-…..yes, I know but-….Look, Jimmy, we're really sorry, a big emergency came up, but as soon as it's taken care of Austin and Ally will both be there….I'm not sure when exactly, but it will be as soon as possible….okay." She hangs up and puts the phone down.

"Well?" I ask.

"He's furious and so is Ronnie Ramon. They want you guys there as soon as possible."

I stare straight ahead, "And we will be. As soon as I find Ally."

Trish bites her lip before speaking, "Austin, I know you really want to find her but…maybe you should go on to New York with Jimmy and let me and Dez find Ally."

"Not a chance." I say through clenched teeth.

"If you don't show up, Jimmy could drop you from the label."

"I don't care. Ally is more important."

Trish sighs but doesn't say anything else. She glances into the back at Dez, who's been pretty quiet.

"Guess that explains why he's been so quiet. He's asleep."

I don't say anything and just keep staring ahead at the road. My heart starts beating faster when I pass a sign saying we're only a couple exits away from Orlando. Not much further now and I'll have her back.

Ally POV

I've purchased my plane ticket and am sitting in the airport waiting for my flight. I have my sunglasses on and my jacket hood pulled up so no one recognizes me. There's a knot in my stomach and I'm not sure if it's nerves or the baby. I flip through the book I purchased after getting my plane ticket, hoping to distract myself but it doesn't work so I drop it down onto the bag by my feet.

I let out a sigh, looking around.

"How far along?"

I jump and turn to look at the elderly woman sitting next to me, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I saw your hands on your stomach and I just thought…" She looks embarrassed.

I look down and realize my hands are indeed resting on my stomach. I feel my cheeks redden as I say, "Oh, no, you just caught me off guard. I'm only six weeks." I had been to the doctor last week and found out how far I was. I'm not sure why I'm telling her this, though.

"Oh, still early then." She smiles.

I nod and try to return the smile, "Uhm, how could you tell I'm pregnant just by my hands on my stomach?"

"Most pregnant women tend to touch their stomach, and you just have that glow, so I just guessed."

"Oh." I fold my hands in my lap; worried someone else may notice as well.

"Where's the dad, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a long story." I don't want to tell her, not because she's a stranger but because it'll give too much to away.

"I've got time if you do." She is smiling again.

I'm not sure why, but I feel like I should tell her, that I can trust her. "He, uh, doesn't know. I didn't tell him."

"Well why not? Wouldn't he want to know?"

"I'm sure he would but…he just has too much to lose right now."

She leans back, a look of shock on her face, "Oh honey, if you've got someone willing to step up then he deserves to know. You shouldn't try to do this alone if you don't have to."

I sigh, "I know but…he's living his dream right now and I don't want to ruin it. I can handle giving up mine, but I don't know if I could live with him giving up his."

I'm a little surprised when she takes my hand in both of hers and gently squeezes, "Having a baby definitely changes things and means sacrifices and lots of work. It does not mean, however, that your life is over or that you have to give up on your dreams."

I look away, "I just can't see how that's possible."

She sits back but doesn't let go of my hand and gives me a stern look, "Now you listen here, it is very possible if you want it bad enough and if you don't try to do it alone." Her expression softens, "So many young girls have been in your position and wish they had a man willing to step up and you're running away from yours. He helped make it, let him help raise it. It's only fair he make sacrifices too." She smiles, "That baby needs its daddy, don't take that away."

I finally meet her gaze, "I-I hadn't thought about it that way…" I realize everything she's said is right. I have to go back. I have to find Austin and tell him everything. I stand up, grabbing my bags, "I'm sorry, I have to go." I pause and lean down to hug her, "Thank you so much."

She hugs me back and says, "You're welcome dear."

I release her and start running through the airport. I am almost to the exit when I see something that stops me in my tracks. I take my sunglasses off as my eyes fill with tears and call out, "Austin!"

Austin POV

I'm shoving my way through the airport, my eyes wildly searching the crowd for her. I'm not even halfway across the airport when I hear a familiar voice.

"Austin!"

I stop, my eyes scanning the faces until they land on hers.

"Ally!" I run towards her.

We collide, arms locked tight around each other. I don't ever want to let her go again.

"I thought I lost you." I whisper, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't." She buries her face in my shoulder.

I pull back from her enough that I can see her face, "We found the pregnancy test. I know about the baby." I brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, "You didn't have to leave, Ally. No matter the cost, I want to be there for you and our baby."

She doesn't say anything, just stretches up and kisses me. I kiss her back, pulling her close again. I'm not sure how long we stay like this but we pull away when someone, I think Dez, clears their throat behind us.

Ally looks up at me, "I'm sorry, Austin. All I could think about was I didn't want this to make you give up on your career. I never thought about how I'd be forcing you out of our baby's life…and mine"

"You always come before my career, Ally, you know that." I smile, "And so will our baby.

She smiles back and glances at something I can't see over her shoulder, "I know and I never doubted that you would want to be there. I feel silly now, thinking I was protecting your career…and…I think, if we really work hard, we can still live our dreams and take care of our baby."

"I know we can do it. We can do anything if we're together."

We hug and stay embraced until Trish appears beside us.

"Uh, hate to break up this little reunion but, you two are kind of supposed to be on tour right now…"

Ally pulls back, "Oh my gosh, the tour. Austin, how am I going to go on tour if I'm pregnant?"

I kiss her forehead, "Calm down, Als. We'll figure something out."

Dez nods, "Yeah, it's not like you'll get dropped from your record label or anything."

I shoot him a look and he is instantly quiet again. I look back at Ally, "Listen, we're going to go to New York and talk to Jimmy and Ronnie Ramon and they'll work something out so that you can stay on the tour and everything will be fine."

Trish speaks before Ally can, "Uh, Austin, you do realize this is a world tour, right?"

I look at her confused, "Yeah, so?"

"So, that means flying and after a certain point I won't be allowed to fly anymore." Ally says.

"Why? Is the baby scared of flying?" Dez asks.

We all turn to look at him as Ally explains, "No, Dez, I won't be able to fly because it won't be safe for me or the baby."

"Oh." Dez says simply.

I shake my head and turn back to Ally, "So we change the tour." I take her hands in mine, "We're going to make this work, Als. I promise."

"You just need to take it one day at a time. There's no reason to try and figure it all out right this second." Trish says.

Ally doesn't seem completely convinced but she nods, "Okay."

"So are we ready to go to New York?" I ask.

She nods, smiling, "Yeah, we're ready to go New York."

We decided to leave from Orlando, since we're already in an airport. Trish calls Jimmy to let him know we're on our way while Ally takes care of tickets, I make arrangements for our cars, and Dez gets our carry-on bags from my car. Within an hour we have checked Ally's luggage, grabbed a snack and are on a plane to New York. I'm fully aware when we get there both of our careers could be over, but I decide not to think about it, happy just to have Ally back.

Yay they found her! So I know the old woman giving her advice was kind of weird but I've always liked scenes where old people get nosy and then end up helping the character figure out the right thing to do so yeah. Anyway, stay tuned to find out what happens when Jimmy Star and Ronnie Ramon find out about Ally! Hope ya liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

So usually I wait at least a few days before I update but since you guys have been so amazing with the feedback and I am loving writing this story, I decided I couldn't wait and wanted to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Also, I decided to change how far along Ally is, not by much, just a little bit. So, here it is, chapter four! Hope you like it!

Ally POV

It feels like we've been on this plane forever but it's really only been about an hour. We still have another 1 and a half left. Austin has his I-pad out and is scrolling through comments on his fan site and, while I can't see them, I can hear Trish and Dez bickering in the seats behind us. I have my head rested on Austin's shoulder and am fighting to keep my eyes open. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted but I don't feel like sleeping.

"Want to watch a movie?" Austin asks.

I lift my head so I can look at him, "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could talk?"

He raises an eyebrow, "About what?"

"About this whole situation. There's a still a lot to figure out." I fiddle with the zipper on my jacket.

"What happened to one day at a time and not trying to figure it all out at once?"

"I'm not trying to figure it all out at once, I just think there's some stuff we should talk about now." I shrug.

He nods, "Okay. What do you want to talk about then?"

I bite my lip, "I went to the doctor the other day…"

"And…?"

"And I found out I'm eight weeks along."

He looks at me, shocked, "Eight? Already? I was thinking like three or four."

"They did an ultrasound and said everything looks good. I even got to hear the heartbeat." I smile at the memory. It was one of the most amazing sounds I had ever heard.

"Wow…really? You can hear that while it's still inside you?" His eyes are wide with amazement.

I nod, picking up my bag from the floor. I dig through it for a moment before finding what I'm looking for. I hold the picture out to him, "You'll have to wait till next time to hear the heartbeat."

He takes the picture, frowning, "What is this?"

I point at the small shape in the middle, "That's our baby."

He squints at it, "That's a baby? It looks like a sea-monkey."

I smack his arm, "Austin!"

"Ow!" He rubs his arm, "Well it does!"

I smack him again and take the picture back, shoving it back in my bag.

He puts a hand on my knee, "Aw c'mon Als. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad. Sea monkeys are cute."

I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest, "Our baby is not a sea monkey."

"I know. I won't call it that again, promise." He gives me a small smile.

"You better not." I warn.

"So, what else did you want to talk about?" He asks.

There's still a lot of stuff floating through my mind but I'm not sure if I want to bring it all up right now. Like Austin and Trish said, one day at a time. There is still a couple of things that I know can't wait, though.

I look up at him, "What are we going to do about doctor appointments while I'm on tour?" Assuming I still get to go, that is.

He frowns, "I'm not sure. Maybe we can get a doctor to go along with us?"

"Maybe." I shift around in my seat, "What are we going to tell Ronnie and Jimmy?"

"The truth." He shrugs.

"They're not going to take it well."

"That's they're problem." He takes my hand, "Ours is to worry about us and our baby."

I try to smile but it doesn't work.

He leans over and kisses my cheek, "Don't worry Als, this is all going to work out one way or another."

I wish I could be as confident about this as him.

He squeezes my hand, "So, uhm, I have a question…"

"What is it?"

He looks down at our hands, "We're always so careful. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. Birth control is supposed to be 99% effective." I shake my head, "Leave it to me to fall into that 1% chance that it fails."

Austin laughs.

I start to say something else but am interrupted by Trish appearing next to Austin's seat.

"Austin, please switch seats with me. If not I'm going to strangle him." She pleads.

Austin looks at me.

"Go ahead." I say.

He kisses my cheek before getting up and going to the seat behind us. Trish takes his place.

"Thank goodness. I couldn't take much more of that wackadoodle." She says.

I laugh, "Dez isn't that bad."

"Ally, he smuggled a ham onto the plane."

I frown, "What? How?"

She is about to answer when we hear Austin's voice say, "Ham! Sweet!", followed by their handshake.

Trish and I look at each other and shake our heads. There's something wrong with those boys.

We spend the rest of the flight talking about the tour, Austin and Jace, and the baby. I'm surprised by how comfortable I am getting talking about it.

When we get into the airport I'm not surprised to find Jimmy and Ronnie are there waiting for us. I swallow hard and grab Austin's hand as we start toward them.

Austin POV

Ally's got a tight grip on my hand as we approach Jimmy and Ronnie. They both wear angry expressions.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy demands, "Are you aware you have a show tonight?"

"We're really sorry. Something came up that we, uh, had to deal with right away." I try to keep my voice steady, so he doesn't get any more suspicious.

"What were you doing in Orlando?" Ronnie asks.

"It's a long story and I promise we will explain everything. Just not here." Ally says.

Ronnie and Jimmy exchange a look and then nod.

"Okay." Jimmy says.

We collect Ally's things and head out to the van that is waiting outside. No one says a word the whole way to the hotel. I can tell Ally is nervous by the death grip she has on my hand. Although I guess it's better than chewing her hair. That's a habit I'm glad she broke.

Jimmy hands us all our room keys when we get to the hotel. Dez and I are sharing a room and so are Trish and Ally. We unload Ally's stuff and are getting ready to go in when Jimmy stops us.

"I want you two in my room in fifteen minutes." He says then walks off.

"This isn't going to go well." Ally says as we walk down the hallway.

I squeeze her hand, "It's going to be fine. Whatever happens, happens."

She doesn't look convinced but doesn't say anything. We reach our rooms and go our separate ways. As soon as I am in my room I flop back onto the bed.

"So what do you think Jimmy and Ronnie are going to say when you tell them about Ally?" Dez asks, flopping onto his own bed.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's not going to be good though." I answer.

"So why are you telling them then? It's not like they're going to be around the whole tour. Couldn't you just hide it for a while?"

"Ally's already eight weeks. It won't be much longer before she starts to show. People will notice and talk. Plus, she can't go on tour unless there's a doctor and if they don't know, it's going to be kind of hard to get one." I run a hand through my hair, "There's really no choice but to tell them."

"Guess not." Dez agrees.

I decide to change the subject and we spend the next few minutes talking about tonight's show. We are interrupted by a knock on the door. I already know who it is before I open it.

"Ready?" Ally asks, trying to smile.

I nod, "As I'll ever be." I turn back to Dez, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Good luck." He calls.

I close the door and follow Ally down the hall to Jimmy's room. I swallow hard before knocking. It opens a few seconds later and Ronnie gestures for us to come in. Jimmy is leaning against the wall by the window.

"Okay, let's hear it." He says, getting right to the point.

I look at Ally, hoping she will tell them.

She takes a deep breath, looking between them before blurting out, "I'm pregnant."

I watch their faces but their expressions are unreadable.

"Pregnant?" The shock is clear in Ronnie's voice, "How can you be pregnant? You're supposed to be going on tour!"

Ally takes my hand as she says, "I know that, but it's not like we planned for it to happen."

"What are you going to do? Have you thought about all your options?" He asks.

She nods, "Yes, I have. And we're going to keep it."

Ronnie drags a hand down his face, "What about your career? Do you know how hard it will be to take care of a kid and have a singing career?"

"Yes, I do. But, I'm willing to try…if you don't drop me from the label, that is."

"And what about the tour? You can't fly if you're pregnant."

"I know, but I can still do at least the first half of the tour." I'm surprised to hear confidence in her voice.

"What about doctor appointments? You can't find a new doctor in every town." Ronnie is definitely covering everything.

I speak up now, "We were thinking that maybe we could get a doctor to come on tour with us."

Jimmy looks at me then Ronnie, "We need to discuss this for a moment."

Ronnie nods and they both disappear out of the door, I assume to Ronnie's room next door.

Ally looks up at me, "What do you think they will say?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. They didn't flip out like I thought they would, so maybe it won't be as bad as we think."

"Or it could just be the calm before the storm." She says.

"Way to be optimistic, Als."

She sighs, "This is going to be the end of my career. They're going to come back in and Ronnie is going to drop me."

I squeeze her hand, "Don't think like that. You have way too much talent for Ronnie to drop you just because you're pregnant."

"Taking care of a baby is a lot of work, Austin. That's going to make it hard to focus on my career and I'm sure Ronnie knows that." Tears are starting to form in her eyes now.

I put my arms around her, pulling her close, "Everything's going to work out, you'll see. Plenty of famous people have babies and still keep up with their career. There's no reason we can't do it, too."

She wipes her eyes, "Yeah but most have nannies that pretty much raise their kids for them. I don't want to be that kind of mom."

I pull back just far enough that I can look her in they eye, "And you won't be. You're going to have all kinds of support. We can do this, Als. I know it."

Ally POV

I look at Austin, wondering how he can be so confident that all of this will work out for us. Of course I knew I would be giving it up when I was going to leave, but it hadn't seemed that hard then. I couldn't understand why it was suddenly hitting me so bad now.

I lean into Austin, deciding not say anything more. He holds me close, lightly rubbing my back. We stay like this until Jimmy and Ronnie come back.

"Okay," Ronnie starts, "We've talked about all of this and, before we make any plans, I want to make sure you're prepared to juggle a baby and a career."

I look at him, eyes wide, "You're not dropping me?"

"I'm letting you make a choice. I'd love to have you stay but I don't want you overwhelming yourself."

"Okay. I want to stay. I know it's going to be hard, but I want to do it."

He nods, "Okay. Then there's some stuff we need to discuss."

Jimmy speaks next, "Since we haven't announced all the show dates yet, I think we can change the tour around some, maybe divide it into two parts. One now, and then the other later on, after you've had the baby and had time to adjust."

"We'll have to take some extra precautions when you perform, obviously." Ronnie says, "Also, we want to keep this quiet as long as possible."

I nod, "That's fine." I don't want everyone knowing yet anyway.

"Okay. And just to be clear, you two are sure you're ready for all this? This isn't going to be easy."

"We can handle it." Austin says.

Jimmy looks between us, "I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about this. To be honest, I'm disappointed in you both. I would think at twenty years old you two would be more careful."

I stare down at my feet, not sure what to say.

"We were careful." Austin says.

"Apparently not careful enough or you wouldn't be in this situation." Jimmy crosses his arms.

Austin starts to respond but is cut off by Ronnie, "Okay, I think we all understand that this situation isn't exactly ideal but there's nothing we can do about it now." He looks at Austin and I, "Now, I believe you two have a show to get ready for."

We nod and hurry out the door.

"Well, that went better than expected." I say.

Austin shrugs, "Yeah, I guess."

I look up at him, "You guess? Austin, we get to keep our recording contracts and still go on tour. I think that's pretty good."

He puts his arm around me, "It is good. I guess I just wasn't crazy about Jimmy acting like he was our parent, telling us how disappointed he is."

"I know, but, really, did you expect him to react any different?"

He frowns, "No, I guess not."

"You know, speaking of disappointment and parents, we do still have to tell ours…"

"I know…not looking forward to that."

"Me either, but we'll have to do it sooner or later."

"Let's go with later."

"Austin…"

"What? We're going to be on tour for a while, they won't see us so we don't have to tell them right away."

I roll my eyes as we reach our doors, "Go get ready for your show, we'll discuss this later."

"OUR show." He corrects me with a smile.

"Go get ready for OUR show then."

He leans down and kisses me before disappearing into his room. I watch his door shut before going into my own room.

I expect Trish to be waiting, ready to attack me with questions, but instead she is sitting at the window talking to her Ipad. Video-chatting Jace, I assume. I grab some clothes and slip off into the bathroom to get ready before she notices me.

I am almost dressed when a sudden wave of nausea hits me and I am on my knees in front of the toilet. I retch up what little I have ate today; leaning back against the wall once I'm sure it's over. I'm not surprised when I hear a knock at the door.

"Ally? You okay?" Trish asks through the door.

"Yeah. Just pregnancy symptoms." I answer.

"You going to be alright for the show tonight?"

"Yeah." I stand up.

"Should I get Austin?"

"No, Trish. I'm fine, really" The last thing I want is him hovering over me. I zip up the tight black, sequined dress I'm wearing and open the door, "See?"

She looks me over, "I like the dress."

I smile, "Thanks." I figured I should wear it while I still fit into it.

"Want me to do your hair?" She asks.

"Sure."

I follow Trish back into our room, sitting down on the bed while she digs her hair supplies out of her bag.

She plugs in a curling iron on the desk before coming to sit behind me, pulling my hair back to get to work.

"So, how did Jimmy and Ronnie take the news?" She asks.

"Surprisingly well. They were disappointed, obviously, but they think we'll be able to work something out. I'm just glad we didn't get dropped." I answer.

"Me too. That would have put a damper on things."

We're quiet for a moment before she speaks again.

"So, how come you didn't tell me?"

I sigh, "I guess I knew you'd never let me leave if I told you, that you'd convince me to stay and, at the time, I didn't want that."

"You didn't even call me when you took the test. When I thought I was pregnant, you were the first person I called. I even took the test at your house." I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Trish, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was panicking. So many things were hitting me at once. Believe me, I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't at the time…I really wish I had now. I'm sorry."

She squeezes my shoulder, "It's okay. I guess I understand."

I decide to change the subject and we start talking about the rest of the tour. Trish ends up pinning all of my hair up on top of my head, leaving two strands hanging down around my face that she curls. I do my make-up and I slip on a pair of low-heeled, black pumps before taking one last look in the mirror. Satisfied, I follow Trish out the door and down the hall to meet the boys at the car. I can see the crowd of fans waiting outside the doors. I mentally remind myself to act normal as not to raise suspicions. I take a deep breath and walk out the door.

**How long will Ally be able to hide her secret from the fans? Will she and Austin be able to manage their careers and a baby? Stay tuned to find out! Also, start voting on baby gender and suggesting names!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I just want to say I love all my readers! You guys are awesome and I really enjoy reading your feedback! Seeing new reviews/follows/favorites seriously makes my day. Also, I'm working on kind of a surprise but it won't be revealed until a little later in the story providing it works out how I want. But enough about that, on to the story!

Austin POV

The first show of the tour went great. The crowd was amazing and Ally and I even ended up doing a duet upon request. Now we were back at the hotel. Ally and I had said goodnight and now I was lying in my bed in gray pajama pants and a white t-shirt. It is really quiet because Dez hasn't returned yet. I pick up my phone and scroll through my Twitter, looking at all the pictures and tweets from the show. **(AN: I can't remember what they change it to in the show so we're just going with Twitter) **After a few minutes of this I am hardly able to keep my eyes open. I decide not to wait up for Dez and put my phone down so I can go to sleep.

It is only when I am laying down that the full weight of my situation hits me. Ally and I are having a baby at twenty years old. It was so easy to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that it would all work out but now, lying here alone, I'm having a hard time convincing myself. We're still kids ourselves, how are we going to raise one? And what about our parents? I'm sure mine will be disappointed and probably a little angry but they would be supportive. Ally's parents on the other hand I'm not so sure about. Her mom will probably be supportive but her dad, well; he was going to kill me, no doubt about it. I shake these thoughts away, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I've been asleep when I am woken by a loud crash. I shoot up, flicking the light on. I let out a groan when I see Dez knocked over my guitar and it's stand.

"Dez, what are you doing? It's…" I glance at the clock, "Three a.m.?!"

He clumsily tries to upright the guitar, and knocks it over again, "Sorry, I was just, uh, getting some water."

I might have bought this is if wasn't for the fact he was still dressed in his regular clothes.

"Why aren't you wearing pajamas?" I ask.

"Uh…I…uh…forgot to bring any." He says nervously.

I frown, "No you didn't. I saw you pack them."

"Oh, I guess I forgot." He shrugs.

"Dez, are you just getting in?"

"What? Psh, no. I've been here for hours."

"You're hiding something." I say.

"No I'm not." He looks around nervously.

I sigh, "I would keep arguing with you but I'm exhausted. We'll continue this when I've had some sleep."

I lay back down, pulling the covers over my head. I have almost fallen back asleep when Dez knocks the guitar over again, causing another loud crash.

"Dez!" I groan.

"Sorry!"

I knew I should have roomed with Ally.

Ally POV

I was so exhausted after the show that as soon as I got back to the hotel I crashed. I had fallen asleep on Austin's shoulder in the car and barely managed to keep my eyes open to change into my pajamas. I had expected to be tired after but not that tired. I guess this pregnancy is taking more out of me than I thought.

I glance at the clock, sighing when I see it already 8:30. We don't have a show tonight but have to be on the bus by early afternoon so we can make it to the next stop. I force myself to sit up, rubbing my eyes. Trish is still sound asleep on the other side of the room. I remember she wasn't here when I fell asleep and make a mental note to ask her about it. I decide not to bother waking her up yet and get up to take a shower.

I've just started the water when I find myself on my knees in front of the toilet, retching up my dinner from last night. I'll be glad when this part is over. I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth in the sink before getting undressed and stepping into the shower. I take my time, letting the hot water run over me. I finally force myself to shut off the water and get out. I quickly dry off and throw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt. I notice when I button the jeans that they fit a little more snug than they used to. I sigh and exit the bathroom.

"Trish, time to get up." I call as I brush out my hair.

She doesn't budge so I grab a pillow from my bed and toss it at her. She stirs but doesn't wake up so I go over to her bed and shake her shoulder.

"C'mon Trish, you've got to get up."

She groans, "Go away."

"If you don't get up we're not going to have time to do anything before we have to get on the bus."

She lets out a sigh and sits up, "Okay."

"What time did you get in last night?" I ask as I try to pack up some of my things.

"Just a little after you. I wanted to, uh, call Jace before bed." She answers, getting up.

Before I can say anything else she disappears into the bathroom. I briefly wonder if she is hiding something but push the thought away. I decide she's probably just tired and go back to packing my stuff. I am just zipping my suitcase when there is a knock on the door.

"Morning beautiful." Austin greets when I open the door.

I smile, "Morning."

He gives me a quick kiss before walking into the room. I can't help but notice how cute he looks in his black jeans, blue long-sleeved shirt and matching sneakers.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"A little tired but fine." I answer.

He plops down on my bed, "That's good. So, do you want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we wait on Trish and Dez?"

"I was thinking just me and you could go?"

"Are you sure? I don't want them to feel bad because we ditched them…"

"We'll be stuck on a bus with them arguing all day, I think we deserve a little time on our own."

I nod, "Okay, then just let me get my shoes and I'll be ready."

I start looking around for the black sandals I was going to where, frowning when I can't find them.

"What's wrong, Als?" Austin asks.

"I can't find my shoes." I answer, looking under the bed. Suddenly I am hit with realization and I let out a groan, "I think I know where they're at."

"Where?"

I point to the large suitcase sitting on the bed, "I think I packed them."

He laughs, "Seriously?"

I nod, "Great, now I'm going to have to unpack that whole bag."

"Better do it quick if you want to sneak out of here."

I roll my eyes and open the bag. After a few minutes of searching Austin starts helping me look. We finally come across a pair of black ballet flats that aren't what I wanted to wear but I decide I can live with. We quickly put everything back in the suitcase and slip out the door. Austin lets me choose where to go so we end up at a small café down the street that looked private. After breakfast we call Trish and Dez and have them meet us so we can do a little sight seeing. We end up going to a museum and then wonder around taking in the sights for a little while before grabbing some sandwiches and having a quick lunch in the park. I wish we had time for more but we have to get back to the hotel and help load the bus.

Our next show is in Chicago but we have to stop first in Indiana for an interview so we have a long ride ahead of us. We have been on the road about two hours and Trish and Dez have argued almost the entire time. When we first got on the bus they were almost avoiding each other and acting kind of weird but now they hadn't stopped fighting for at least an hour. It was really getting on my nerves and I could tell it was starting to annoy Austin as well. I wasn't even sure what they were arguing about. I try to tune them out by working on a new song. This somewhat works until I am hit in the side of the head with a pillow.

"Sorry, Ally!" Trish says, "I was aiming for Dez but he ducked."

My grip tightens on my songbook and I can feel heat flooding my face. I close my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Als, you okay?" Austin asks, sounding concerned.

I snap my book shut and lift my head to glare at Trish and Dez, "You guys argued on the plane, you argued at dinner, you argued at the concert, you argued in the car on the way back to the hotel and now, barely two hours in, you're arguing on the bus! Seriously, would it kill you to at least try to get along? Because frankly I'm getting sick of hearing it!" I don't mean to raise my voice but I can't help it.

"We could get along, if Dez wasn't such an idiot." Trish says.

"Or if Trish wasn't so mean." Dez adds.

I let out a frustrated cry and storm to back of the bus, not wanting to be around them anymore.

Austin POV

I'm in shock as I watch Ally storm off. It's very rare for her to get mad, and even more rare for her to yell. I can't blame her though. I was getting sick of listening to Dez and Trish too.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." I say, "You're acting like little kids."

They both get quiet and stare at the ground.

"Ally is already under enough stress, she doesn't need you two adding to it. It's not good for her and it's not good for the baby." I am on a rant now, "And to be honest, I'm getting tired of it too. It's just getting ridiculous now that you two can't even be in the same room without biting each other's heads off." I stand up, "I'm going to go check on Ally and while I'm doing that you two have a choice to make. You can either figure out how to get along, or go home because there's no point having you here if this is how it's going to be."

With that I flip the curtain aside and go back into where our bunks are. I find Ally curled up in her's, tears running down her face. I kneel down beside her, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"You okay?" I ask softly.

She wipes her eyes, "I feel psychotic."

I frown, "Why?"

"Because of the way I just flipped out in there. Usually I can handle it but for some reason I just couldn't this time and I just…snapped." She sniffs.

"Als, you're pregnant. You're more emotional now, plus they were getting pretty annoying."

"Great, not only do I have to deal with throwing up every morning and gaining weight, now I'm going to be an emotional wreck too?" Fresh tears start running down her face.

"You're not an emotional wreck." I brush away her tears. "Anyone would have snapped after listening to Trish and Dez as much as we have."

"It's just so frustrating listening to them. Why can't they just get along?"

I shake my head, "I don't know…but, uh, I kind of went off on them before I came back here…"

She lifts her head, "You did?"

I nod, "Yeah and I sort of told them if they couldn't get along then I didn't want them on the tour."

"Austin!"

"I know, that was bad. But they had you all upset and that made me upset so I just kind of snapped, like you did. So see, it's not you, it's them."

She sighs, "I think we have a team Austin and Ally meeting."

"Yeah I think so too." I agree.

She crawls out of the bed and walks back to the front of the bus and I follow. Trish jumps up as soon as she sees her.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." Trish apologizes.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to upset you." Dez adds.

"Look guys, I think we all need to talk." Ally says.

I nod, "Yeah, we're going to spending a lot of time together over the next few months so something is going to have to change."

"What do you mean?" Trish asks.

"He means that you guys are going to have to figure something out, whether it's going to opposite ends of the bus or riding on separate buses or whatever, you can't keep on the way you are or we're all going to go crazy." Ally explains.

"You're not going to make us go home?" Dez asks.

"I don't want to but I will if I have to." I answer, "We're all supposed to be best friends. Why can't you guys act like it?"

They exchange an awkward look, but don't say anything. It's almost as if they're hiding something.

"Is there something you guys are not telling us?" Ally asks, almost as if she's read my mind.

"No!" Trish answers too quickly.

Ally and I both look at her skeptically.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap and separate myself from Dez."

We all watch as Trish nervously disappears behind the curtain. Ally and I turn to Dez, who is looking anywhere but at us.

"I've, uh, got some, uh videos to edit." He says before grabbing his camera and laptop and disappearing into the bathroom.

Ally looks at me, confused, "Did he just…?"

"It's probably better not to question it." I respond.

"I don't think we really go anything resolved."

"Hey, they're separated for now, let's just enjoy that." I say, plopping down onto the couch and picking up my guitar.

Ally still looks skeptical but picks up her songbook and sits next to me, getting back to work. Thankfully Trish and Dez avoid each other the rest of the day. We make it to Indiana late that night. I'm not exactly sure what time because we are all asleep by then. We are woken early the next morning by Jimmy and Ronnie to get ready for the interview. They remind us to keep the pregnancy a secret before disappearing off the bus to allow us to get ready.

Ally and Trish disappear into the very back of the bus to change while Dez and I get ready in the little sleeping area. We are ready long before the girls so we grab some cereal while we wait. We talk back and forth but not about anything important. Finally, after what seems like forever, Ally and Trish are ready. We are almost running late so they grab granola bars and we rush out the door to the cab.

Ally is scheduled to go before me and I'm a little concerned she will get nervous and reveal our secret. Luckily, though, the interviewer doesn't ask her anything that could lead to her revealing anything. It's finally my turn and I go through the motions of answering the questions, thinking it was silly how worried we were.

"So," The interviewer starts, "It was announced yesterday on your website that the tour was going to be divided into two parts, correct."  
>Oh great.<p>

"Yes." I answer.

"Why is that?" She asks.

"Oh y'know, just some stuff came up…" I try to hide my nervousness.

"Like what?"  
>I squirm in my seat, trying to come up with an answer, "Uhm, me, and, uhm, uh, Ally, we just, y'know, uhm…" Everyone is looking at me and it is making me more nervous, "We, just needed some, uhm, time off, to uh, take care of, uhm…the ba-stuff."<p>

"The stuff?" The interviewer raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, like the uh, y'know, the new songs and uh, my new album and uh the baby." Wait, what did I just say?

The audience and the interviewer gasp.

"The baby?" She asks.

I am in so much trouble.

**Uh oh, Austin! Can Austin cover up his slip or is their secret out? And what is going on with Trish and Dez? Feel free to make guesses! Also, keep voting on baby gender and leave any name suggestions you have! Both are very appreciated! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites! They really keep me motivated to keep up with this story! But anyway, let's see if Austin can cover up his slip!**

Ally POV

I'm going to kill him. I am really, seriously going to kill him. I can't believe he just did that. And he's supposed to be the one with the interview skills?

Trish POV

He's done for. There's no way he can get himself out of this one. I can't believe he just blurted that out. Out of the two of them, I would have thought Ally would slip up before him.

Dez POV

Wow. Nice one, Austin…I wonder if there's any chicken around here…

Austin POV

Okay, deep breath, Austin. There's got to be a way out of this. I rack my brain as quickly as I can and finally an idea hits me.

"Uh, yeah. My mom's pregnant and I really want to be there for her." I say as convincingly as I can. I really hope my parents aren't watching this.

The interviewer nods, "Well, then I believe congratulations are in order."

I smile nervously, "Thanks."

I'm relieved when she moves onto another topic. The interview ends a few minutes later and I hurry off the stage, ready to get out of here.

"I can't believe you almost told everybody our secret!" Ally hisses, grabbing my arm when I get to her.

"I'm sorry. I just got nervous. But we should be in the clear for now. I think she totally bought it." I reply.

"Yeah but your parents are going to kill you when they see this interview." Trish says.

"Maybe they didn't watch?" I shrug.

"Uh, I'm sure they did. They always do, Austin." Ally responds.

Jimmy walks up then, "From now on, you two are getting a strict script to follow for interviews. That was way too close."

I rub the back of my neck, "Sorry…"

We stick around there for a little bit longer before going back to the bus. I have barely walked through the door when my phone rings. I answer, not bothering to look to see who it is.

An angry voice speaks before I get the chance, "Austin Monica Moon!"

"H-hey mom…" I stutter, going outside so I don't have everybody listening.

"You owe me an explanation, and I want it now." She orders.

"W-what do you mean?" I say.

"Don't play dumb with me, young man!" She snaps.

"I-I…uh…well…" I stutter, trying to figure out what to say.

"Is Ally pregnant?" Her voice is surprisingly calm.

I don't say anything.

"Austin, answer me. Is. Ally. Pregnant?" She asks again.

I sigh, "Yeah, she is."

She's quiet for a moment before I hear her take a breath, "How far along?"

"Eight weeks." I answer.

"Has she decided what she's going to do?" She asks.

"We're keeping it." I say simply.

"Are you both absolutely sure? That's a big responsibility."

"I know it is but…I really think we can do it."

"And what about your careers? How are you going to juggle a baby and a singing career?" She questions.

"I don't know but we're going to try our best. We'll make it work." I answer.

She sighs, "Austin…I just…I can't believe you let this happen. I thought you knew better than to have unprotected sex."

My cheeks turn red, "We did use protection. It just…didn't work."

"What do you mean it 'didn't work?"

"I don't know, it just didn't. Maybe Ally took a bad pill or we used an expired condom by mistake, I really don't know. Whatever the case, what's done is done and Ally and I are having a baby."

"Honey, I love you and I love Ally but…I just don't think you're ready for this. I think you're getting in way over your head."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"It means that you need to remember you have other options and you need to really consider them." She tries to say it gently but it still stings.

"So, what, you think Ally should get an abortion?" I can feel the anger bubbling inside me.

"I didn't say that. I said you have options. Abortion is one of them, yes, but so is adoption."

"Ally and I are _not_ getting rid of our baby. We made it; it's a part of both of us and we're not just going to give that up. We may be young but I know we'll be okay. We're going to have our baby and raise it, whether you support us or not." I snap.

She's quiet and I almost think she hung up but then I hear her sigh, "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I guess I should be proud that you are stepping up. It's just hard to accept that my little prince is having a baby." Her voice cracks and I can tell she is trying not to cry, But…if you are determined to do this, then I'll support you."

"That means a lot, mom." A small smile spreads across my face.

"I expect you to keep me updated until you get back."

I laugh, "I will. Actually, Ally's got an ultrasound picture I'll have her send to you if you want."

"That would be great." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. Oh, uh, does dad know?"

"Not yet. He's down at the store. Do you want me to tell him or are you going to do it yourself?"

"I'll let you do it. He might take it better from you."

"Okay. I'll tell him when he gets home. Has Ally told her parents yet?"

"No. I guess she'll do it soon though." Someone beeps the horn on the bus, "I gotta go, mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you. Bye, sweetheart."

"Love you too, bye." I hang up and run back to the bus.

"Who was that?" Ally asks when I walk through the door.

"My mom." I answer, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Did she flip out?" Dez asks.

"A little bit at first but I think she's okay now." I reply.

"That's good. What about your dad?" Ally responds.

"He doesn't know yet but I'm sure when he does I'll be getting another phone call." I say.

"When are you going to tell your parents, Ally?" Trish asks, coming out of sleeping area.

Ally shrugs, "I don't know yet. Soon I guess."

"Let me know when you tell your dad so I know when to start hiding from him." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Austin."

I look at her, "Ally, this is the man that chased me out of his store with a cello bow when he caught us kissing. I can only imagine what he's going to do when he finds out I got you pregnant."

"Wait, he seriously did that?" Trish asks.

I nod and she bursts into laughter.

"I'm sure he'll be upset but once he calms down he'll be okay." Ally says.

"Yeah, you're father of his grandchild. I'm sure he'll only give you minor injuries." Dez adds.

I just look at him and shake my head as Ally rolls her eyes.

"What about your mom? How do you think she'll react?" Trish asks.

"I think she'll be okay with it. She's pretty understanding." Ally answers.

"Well at least someone will be." I mutter.

"C'mon Austin, I bet your fans will be pretty understanding too." Trish says.

I just shrug. I'm sure some of them will be but I have a feeling a lot of them will judge us and say we've ruined our lives.

Ally rests her hand on my knee, "Yeah, they'll probably be excited."

I give her a small smile, "I hope so."

Ally POV

I'm starting to get a little concerned about Austin. He seemed so happy when he first found out about the baby but it's like his whole perspective changed after he talked to his mom. He said she was okay with it but I can't help but wonder if she didn't say something that's messing with his head. I watch him as he fiddles with his guitar, trying to read his expression but his face is blank. I decide to get him alone later to talk about it.

We make it to Chicago later that afternoon and head straight to the venue we'll be performing at to start setting up. Afterwards, we go grab a quick lunch at a nearby restaurant then come back for sound check and greeting fans. Now, we are sitting back stage, killing time before the show. I decide now is my best chance to talk to Austin.

"Hey, Austin?" I say.

He looks up from his guitar.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" I ask.

He looks confused, "Uh, sure?" He puts the guitar aside and stands to follow me out the door.

We walk in silence for a couple minutes before one of us speaks.

"So, what's this about?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I answer.

"Okay…"

I stop walking, "Are you sure you're okay with all of this? With having a baby, I mean."

He looks at me, "Of course I am. Why would you ask that?"

I sigh, "Because, since you talked to your mom earlier you've just seemed…negative about the whole thing."

He rubs the back of his neck, "Oh…"

"Austin, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

He sighs, "My mom…she said some stuff that kind of got to me…but it's okay. She was just shocked at first but she's fine now and so am I."

"What did she say?"

"Just…that we should think about our other options…"

I look at him, eyes wide, "She wanted us to get rid of the baby? And you were thinking about it?"

"No! No, of course not!" He takes my hands in his, "Als, I love you and I love our baby. Believe me, I never once thought about giving it up and I made that very clear to her. It just shook me up a little bit that she thought that."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "Okay, good."

He gives me a small smile, "We good now?"

I nod, "Yeah. Just so long as you're still absolutely sure about this."

"Ally, if I didn't want this, I wouldn't have come after you at the airport. What my mom said doesn't change anything. She may have doubts, but I don't. We can do this. We can do anything together."

I don't say anything, just smile and kiss him. He kisses back, his arms going tightly around me as my hands tangle in his hair. We stay like this until we have to pull apart for air.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you, too." He kneels down, "And I love you, little sea monkey." He plants a soft kiss on my belly before standing again.

"I thought we agreed not to call it a sea monkey?" I raise my eyebrows.

He shrugs, "You agreed, not me."

I roll my eyes.

"We should probably get back. It's getting close to show time." He says.

I nod, "Okay." I give him one more kiss before following him back to the room we were in earlier.

He opens the door then stops dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?!" He exclaims.

I look around him and gasp at what I see, "Oh my gosh!"

**Hmm wonder what they saw? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Feel free to make guesses though! Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review and follow! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Yay! Sorry it's taken a little longer to get this up, I've been trying to keep up with this one plus three other stories that I'm in the middle of on top of school so it gets a little hectic sometimes. This story has been doing pretty good so far so it's like my baby right now which means I'm trying to keep it updated as much as possible. Anywho, on to the story! And don't forget to review/favorite/follow, please and thank you!**

Austin POV

As we walk back into the room I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim.

I hear Ally gasp, "Oh my gosh!"

Trish and Dez jump apart, both of their faces turning bright red.

"What's going on here?" I demand.

"We were, uh, just, y'know…" Trish tries.

"Rehearsing for a play?" Dez finishes.

"Oh, cool, what play?" I ask.

Ally elbows me, "Seriously, Austin?"

"Ow! What was that for?" I exclaim, rubbing my ribs.

She rolls her eyes, "They weren't rehearsing for a play!"

I frown, "Well, if they weren't rehearsing for a play then…" My eyes widen as I look at Trish and Dez, "You guys like each other!"

Dez looks around nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I think I know what was going on the other night now when Dez came in so late.

"What? Me like Dez? That's…disgusting!" Trish fakes a shudder.

Ally crosses her arms, "You can't lie to me, Trish."

Trish looks around, frustrated, then grabs Ally's arm and drags her out of the room.

I look at Dez, "So, you like Trish, huh?"

He sighs, "I don't know. Maybe a little?"

"What about Carrie?" I ask.

He sits down, "I still love her, but I think I like Trish too. I don't know what to do."

I sit next to him, "Maybe it's just a fading crush, y'know, from being together so much lately and being away from Carrie and Jace?"

"So, what, you think I need to distance myself from her?" He asks.

I shrug, "Maybe. It couldn't hurt, could it?"

"I guess not but we can't really get away from each other on a tour bus." He points out.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…"

He sighs, "Maybe…maybe I should head back to LA for a while, try to sort out my feelings…"

My eyes widen, "What? You can't do that! You just got back!"

"It won't be forever. I'll be back before the tour is over. I just need some time, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess, but…this tour was supposed to bring us all back together again, like old times." Now that Trish had her own management company and Dez was still living part-time in LA, we didn't get to spend much time together, and we were hoping this tour would help with that.

"I know but…I need to talk to Carrie and figure out this mess in my head."

I sigh, "I guess you've got to do what you've got to do."

He nods, "Yeah, I do. But like I said, I'll be back soon."

We exchange sad smiles and settle in to silence, waiting for the girls to come back.

Ally POV

Trish drags me out the door into the hallway.

"Ow, hey, what are you doing?!" I exclaim, trying to pull my arm free.

She releases my arm, "I couldn't say this in front of them but…yes, I like Dez."

My eyes widen, "Wow, never would have saw that coming."

"Me either." She shakes her head.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

She sighs, "I don't know…Jace and I have been fighting a lot lately and Dez has been so sweet about it…I just started seeing him differently."

"But…he has a girlfriend, and you have a boyfriend…" I remind her.

"In my defense, I think Jace and I are going to break up, but as for him and Carrie, I don't want to come between them…what do I do, Ally?" She looks desperate.

"Maybe you should try to fix things with Jace? And try to stay away from Dez, or at least not be alone with him?" I suggest.

"That's so much easier said than done. I mean, how do you fix things with someone you never see?"

"Well, maybe you just need to see each other? Then you can work things out and go back to normal with Dez." I suggest.

"I guess I could fly him out for a couple days, see what happens…" She shrugs.

"I'm sure you'll forget all about liking Dez when you see Jace." I smile.

"I hope so." She says, then gives me a small smile, "I'm going to go call him."

I go back into the room as she walks down the hallway, taking her phone out.

"Hey, where's Trish?" Austin asks.

"She went to call Jace. I guess she's going to fly him out for a couple days." I answer.

Dez jumps up, "What? I thought they were breaking up?"

"She's going to try and work things out with him." I explain.

"That's good, right Dez? Now everything can go back to normal." Austin says.

"Yeah, normal." Dez mumbles.

I start to ask what is going on when the door swings open.

"Austin, Ally, there's a reporter out here that wants an interview with you before the show." Jimmy says.

We nod and I follow Austin out. Just before we walk out of the room, Jimmy grabs Austin's shoulder, stopping him.

"And make sure you keep quiet about your…situation this time." He warns, "Or this time, there will be repercussions."

"Of course." Austin says.

Jimmy shoots us both a look before releasing Austin's shoulder. I don't know why but this really gets to me. I narrow my eyes as I brush past him, taking Austin's hand.

"What do you think he meant by repercussions?" I ask quietly.

Austin shrugs, "I don't know. Not sure I want to either."

I remember what happened when Austin announced we were a couple, "You don't think he would do what he did last time, do you?"

"Maybe." He answers.

"That's not right, Austin. He doesn't own you." I say, starting to get angry.

"No, but he does own all my music for another seven years."

"Maybe there's a loophole in your contract, or a way out…" I try.

He shakes his head, "There's not. Remember, I took it to an attorney who looked over every inch of it? I either work for Jimmy for the next seven years, or I don't do music at all. I'm stuck."

I sigh, knowing he's right. The only reason he was still working now was because his fans had gone crazy, leaving Jimmy no choice but to keep him performing. He wanted away from Star Records and Jimmy's control, and I wanted him away to, but there was no way around it until his contract ran out.

We get through the interview and it takes everything I have not to blurt out that I'm pregnant out of spite. The only keeping me from doing it is knowing that Austin would have to suffer for it. I would be in trouble too, of course, but, after his reaction when I told him, I was pretty confident that Ronnie wouldn't drop me now. Jimmy, on the other hand, would have Austin's head, regardless of who told.

I push these thoughts to the back of my head as I step out on the stage. I don't want to be distracted. By the time I am done, I am feeling much better. Austin seems to be in a better mood as well when he comes off stage. He high fives Trish and Dez before pulling me into a tight hug.

"You were great tonight, Als." He smiles.

I smile back, "You weren't bad yourself."

He kisses me, "That's because I had my good luck charm with me."

Trish makes a fake gagging noise behind us, "Blech! Get a room!"

"We did. That's why she's pregnant." Austin laughs.

Trish and I both roll our eyes.

"Did I just hear you say Ally is pregnant?" A voice says behind us.

We all turn to see the guy who interviewed us earlier standing in the doorway.

"W-what?" I stutter.

He walks closer, "He just said you were pregnant."

"No I didn't!" Austin exclaims.

"Yes you did." The guy grins, "This is going to make such an awesome story!"

"You can't report that!" Trish says.

"Yeah right, just watch me!" He says.

Dez and Austin try to grab him as he runs out the door but he is too quick.

"Austin, I…" I start, but I don't know what to say.

Austin shakes his head, "I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. I should have known better than to say anything here, where anyone could hear. So stupid!" He kicks over a nearby keyboard.

I put my hand on his arm, "Austin, calm down."

He shakes my hand off and walks out of the room.

"Austin!" I call, running after him, "Wait!"

He finally stops and turns around, "Ally, please, I just need to be alone right now."

"Are-" I start to step forward but my foot catches and I tumble down the steps I'm standing on. I feel my head hit something hard and then everything goes black.

Austin POV

I hear Ally's footsteps behind me but I don't stop. I'm sure after this gets out Jimmy will end my career so I just want to be alone.

"Austin! Wait!" Ally calls.

I sigh and turn around, "Ally, please, I just need to be alone right now."

"Are-" I'm not sure what she was going to say because her words are cut off when she tumbles down the stairs.

"Ally!" I exclaim.

I run to her, dropping to my knees at her side. She's unconscious, her body limp. I know better than to move her, so I gently stroke her hair.

"Als, baby, wake up…" I coax softly.

She doesn't budge. I feel my pockets for my phone, cursing when I realize it is in my dressing room. I look around but there is no one there.

"Trish! Dez! Anybody! Help!" I call.

It's quiet for a moment then I hear footsteps running up behind me. I turn to see one of the stage crew guys.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He asks breathlessly.

"I don't know. She fell and I think she hit her head." I answer.

He takes his phone out and calls 911. Trish and Dez finally appear when the paramedics are loading Ally onto the stretcher.

"Austin!" Dez calls.

"What happened?" Trish asks.

"Ally fell down the stairs. She hit her head." I tell them.

"Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?" Dez asks next.

"I-" I start to answer but am cut off.

"Baby? Is she pregnant?" The paramedic interrupts.

I nod, "Yeah, almost nine weeks."

He rushes back over to the other paramedics. I tell Trish and Dez to talk to Jimmy and Ronnie and then meet us at the hospital before following Ally into the ambulance. She still isn't awake and I am getting more worried by the minute.

We make it to the hospital within a few minutes and doctors and nurses immediately surround Ally. They are all shouting different things but I can barely hear them over my pounding heart. I watch as they hook tubes and wires to her and check her vitals.

I pace outside the room, waiting for someone to tell me what's going on, if she's okay. My hair is a mess from constantly running my hands through it and I vaguely wonder where Trish and Dez are. I notice some people staring, recognizing me, but I ignore them. I'm sure there will be plenty of questions to answer later but at this point I don't care.

I can't help but feel guilty. If I hadn't left she wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. This is all my fault. Well, maybe not entirely. If Jimmy wasn't always threatening me with my career then we wouldn't have been so concerned about the press telling our secret. The more I think about it, the more furious at him I become. I come to decision right then about what I'm going to do.

"Austin Moon?"  
>I expect to see a fan but am relieved to see a doctor.<p>

"Are Ally and the baby okay?" I ask right away.

"The baby is fine and Ally is stable. She hit her head pretty hard and there is a little swelling but with treatment, we're confident it will go down and she will wake up soon." He answers.

I let out a breath, "That's great. Thank you so much. When can I see her?"

"Whenever you'd like."

I nod, "Okay, I want to see her now then."

He nods and leads me down a hallway into Ally's room. My breath catches in my throat when I see her. There are so many wires and tubes coming out of her, and in that big hospital bed she looks so small and frail. The doctor leaves so it is just me and her and the beeping of the machines. I slowly make my way over to her, sinking down into the chair next to her bed. I gently take her hand and bring it to my lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Als." I whisper, gently stroking her hair with my free hand, "Please wake up…please…I love you…and I love our little sea money, even though you told me not to call it that, and we both need you to pull through." Tears sting my eyes but I don't brush them away.

"Austin?" Trish's voice says behind me.

I turn to see her and Dez standing in the doorway, Ronnie and Jimmy behind them.

"How is she?" Dez asks.

"She has swelling in her brain but they said it should go down. She's still unconscious." I answer.

He and Trish make their way over to the other side of the bed, Trish taking her other hand. Ronnie hesitates a second but comes over while Jimmy remains leaning in the doorway, much to my satisfaction.

Ronnie looks at Ally then at me, "I was thinking on the way over here and I think maybe it's best we postpone the rest of the tour. She's going to be out for a while anyway and after this, I think it's in her and the baby's best interest."

I nod, "Yeah, I think so too."

"Don't get any idea, Austin. You're still going to finish the rest of the tour." Jimmy says.

I whirl my head around to look at him, "Are you serious? There is no way I'm leaving her alone while she's pregnant, especially after this."

"You don't have a choice." He says.

I stand, clenching my fists, "You don't own me, Jimmy, and I'm tired of you thinking you do."

"I don't own you but I do own your music and therefore your career." He reminds me.

"If this is how it has to be, kissing your ass all the time to keep my career, then I don't want it! You can have my music, because I quit!" I snap.

He starts to say something but is interrupted by an alarm on one of the machines. Suddenly there are doctors and nurses everywhere again, yelling and shoving us out of the room. My heart starts pounding and I feel like I can't breathe. What's going on? What happened? I thought she was going to be fine?

**Uh oh! Lots of drama this chapter. What will become of Trez? Is it really just a fading crush or more? What about Austin's career? And the big question, will Ally and the baby be okay? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Yay! I've been trying to get this up for a while but I wasn't happy with it and with finals I couldn't work on it. And just sayin, I love my readers and I get so excited when I see new reviews/follows/favorites. Plus, it keeps me motivated to update faster! Anyway, I won't bore you with all that. On to the story!**

Ally POV

I open my eyes and I am staring up at a bright light that makes my head throb. I'm not sure where I'm at, but I think it's outside judging by the warm breeze blowing over me. I slowly sit up, putting a hand to my head, and look around. I'm in a grassy field full of wild flowers and surrounded by a bunch of tall trees. As I get to my feet, I realize I am barefoot and look down to see all I am wearing is a simple white sundress.

I start walking, not sure where I'm going but wanting to explore. It's surprisingly quiet, there's not even any birds chirping. It's actually kind of lonely, but peaceful at the same time. I let myself enjoy the warm air and grass tickling my toes. I don't know what makes me do it, but I stretch my arms out like wings and spin in a circle.

I stop spinning when my eyes land on something that makes a smile spread across my face. Austin is across the field, sitting on a blanket, guitar next to him, holding a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. I step closer, watching as our friends and family surround him. As I walk closer, I notice the sky turning dark, so I start running, but they keep getting further away.

"Austin!" I call, stretching my hand out.

He doesn't seem to hear me, as he keeps getting smaller, turning into a speck in the distance. It turns completely black then, and I can't see anything, almost like I'm trapped in a box. I keep running, screaming his name, until my legs give out and I fall to my knees, panting heavily. I realize then that it isn't him that is slipping away, but instead it is me. I'm slipping into darkness, collapsing onto the now cold, wet ground.

Austin POV

I nervously pace back and forth outside the door of Ally's room. It has been only minutes but it seems like hours. The doctors and nurses are still surrounding her. One of them exits to retrieve something but won't give me any answers. My heart is pounding, my stomach in knots. I have my hair a tangled mess from constantly running my hands through it.

Dez walks up, offering me a cup of coffee, but I shake my head. He looks at me, and I can tell he wants to say something but doesn't know what. He sighs and goes to sit back down with Ronnie and Jimmy. Trish had went outside to call Ally's dad, who I was sure would be on the next flight out. Her mom too, if Trish could reach her.

I drag my hands down my face, leaning against the wall, then slowly sliding down it to the floor, head in my hands. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I look up to see my mom beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask weakly.

"We flew out to surprise you, but when we got to the venue, they told us what happened." She answers.

"And we rushed right over." Dad adds, coming up behind her, "How is she?"

"I don't know. They said she had a little swelling, but that it should go down and she'd be fine but then all these alarms started going off and they shoved us out and won't tell us anything." I say, then, trying to fight back tears, "What if something is really wrong and she never wakes up?"

My mom pulls me closer, "Don't think like that, Austin. She's going to be fine."

I lay my head on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're here."

She kisses the side of my head, "I'm always going to be here, no matter what."

The door to Ally's room opens then and the doctor steps out followed by the nurses.

"We've got her stable again, but it's still very touch and go at this point. If her condition does not improve, we will have no choice but to operate to reduce the swelling." He informs us.

"What about the baby? Is it okay?" I manage to ask.

"So long as she stays stable, the baby will be fine." He answers.

I feel a little better, but not much "Can I go back in?"

"Yes, but no more than two at a time. Too many people may overwhelm her." He cautions.

I nod, "Okay."

He looks around at all of us before walking off. I start to go back into Ally's room but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Baby?" My dad asks.

I look at my mom, "I thought you told him?"

"Well, I was going to, but then I decided this is something you need to tell him yourself." She replies.

I sigh and look at my dad, "Ally's pregnant."

He's quiet for a moment before he says, "We'll discuss this later."

I nod and open the door to Ally's room, stepping inside with my mom close behind me. I sit down on the edge of the bed, gently taking Ally's hand, rubbing circles on the back with my thumb.

There's a knock on the door and Trish pokes her head in.

"Ally's dad is on his way. I talked to her mom, she's going to try and get here too." Trish says.

I nod, "Okay."

She waves at my mom before going back out of the room. I look back down at Ally, a little spark of hope igniting when I see she has gained some color in her cheeks.

"Has she told her parents yet?" Mom asks.

I shake my head, "Not yet. She was waiting, but I guess they're going to find out now. I just wish they didn't have to find out like this."

She squeezes my shoulder, "I know, but-"

My gasping cuts her off.

"She squeezed my hand!" I exclaim.

"Don't get too excited yet, honey, it could just be a muscle spasm." Mom says gently.

I watch Ally intently, willing something else to happen. Finally, after what seems like forever, something does. I look up at my mom, grinning as Ally's eyes flutter open.

"A-Austin?" She whispers.

I squeeze her hand, "I'm right here, Als."

"What happened?" She asks.

"You fell down the stairs at the venue and hit your head." I explain.

"Venue? What venue?" She frowns.

"The venue we just performed at. We're on tour, remember?" I reply.

She nods slowly, "Oh yeah, the Full Moon tour."

"What? No. Ally, that was years ago." I look back up at my mom, "What's wrong with her?"

"Ally, what's the last thing you remember?" Mom asks slowly.

Ally thinks for a second, "Uh, telling Austin I was going to stay with him for the rest of his tour."

"I'm going to go get the doctor." Mom says, hurrying out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Ally asks.

"Ally, the Full Moon tour was a long time ago. We're twenty years old and we've been back together for three years now." I explain slowly.

She looks incredulous, "What? No way! That-that's impossible!"

Mom returns then, with the doctor and a nurse following.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks.

"She doesn't remember the last four years." I answer.

The doctor turns to the nurse, "Order an MRI and a CT. I want to make sure there's not a bleed or anything causing it."

The nurse nods and hurries out of the room.

He turns back to us, "I can't make an official diagnosis until I've ran some tests, but I believe she has acute amnesia, which isn't exactly surprising given the fall she took."

"Will she ever get her memory back?" I ask.

"Providing there are no injuries, then it is likely it's only temporary." He answers.

"Can we do anything to help?" Mom asks next.

"Of course. You can remind her of the things she's forgotten, take her to places that mean a lot to her, that kind of thing. You have to do it gradually, though, or it may do more harm than good." He explains.

I nod, "O-okay."

The nurse returns then, followed by a couple more.

"They can take her now if you're ready." She says.

"Go ahead." He answers.

I watch as they wheel Ally out of the room. After a few minutes, I take a deep breath and exit the room, my mom following.

"What's going on?" Trish asks.

"Where are they taking Ally?" Dez follows.

I am thankful when my mom answers for me, not sure I could do it.

"They're going to do an MRI and CT scan. Ally has amnesia and can't remember the last four years." She explains.

There are gasps of shock all around us. I slump against the wall as my mom answers all their questions. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up, my eyes meeting my dad's.

"Why don't we take a walk? I think you could use some air." He says quietly.

I nod and follow him down the hall. We walk in silence until we are outside.

"So, a baby on the way, huh?" Dad says.

I rub the back of my neck, "Yeah. Too bad she doesn't remember that."

"Give her time. She's going to get better." He tries to reassure.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she never remembers?" I blink back tears.

He grips my shoulders, "She will. But she's going to need you so you have to be strong for her."

"I'm trying but…I'm just so scared that she's going to forget about us and we'll never get what we had back." My voice cracks at the end.

"Austin, what you and Ally have is something special. It's not going to go away, those memories are still in there, you just have to help her find them."

"You really think she'll get her memory back?"

He nods, "Yes, I do."

I try to smile, "Then I do, too."

He squeezes my shoulders before releasing me.

"There's something else you should know…" I say

He raises an eyebrow, "Okay…"

"Jimmy and I got into a big fight about him wanting me to finish the tour without Ally and he threatened to take my career away again so I told him I quit." I explain.

"Well, I'm glad you stood up for yourself. But what about your career?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait until my contract runs out." I reply.

"No you're not." He says.

"But dad, I can't work for him." I protest.

He holds up a hand, stopping me, "And you're not going to. I'm going to call an attorney, see what we can do to get you out of your contract."

"I already tried that, remember?" I remind him.

"Yes, but you didn't have my attorney." He explains.

"So you think yours can get me out?" I ask.

"With any luck, yes." He responds.

I grin, "That's awesome! Thank you so much, dad!"

"No problem, son." He replies, smiling.

I remember something else then and ask, "So, uh, about the baby…are you mad?"

"I'm not entirely thrilled given you're only twenty years old, but I know you'll be a good father." He replies.

"Well, I've had a pretty good example to follow." I smile.

He smiles back and pulls me into a hug. I'm a little embarrassed but hug him back. We pull apart a few seconds later and head back inside. Ally is back in her room but she is asleep. Jimmy, Ronnie and my parents all decide to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. A part of me hopes Jimmy goes all the way back to , Dez and I spend the rest of the night in Ally's room.

A nurse comes in sometime during the night to check on Ally and informs us that there are no injuries; meaning Ally's amnesia is from the trauma. I'm not sure if this makes it better or worse.

In the morning, Ally is released since there is nothing else they can do for her. We get back to the hotel and Trish, Dez and I start recounting memories of the last four years for Ally. I decide to keep the pregnancy a secret from her for now, not wanting to overload her.

"So you really got your feet stuck in the silver shoes from the Wizard of Oz?" Ally asks, laughing.

I nod, "Yep. And then I almost hit the president in the face with a big sneaker."

"Then there was the time you got hit by a flying pig." Dez says.

"Yeah, you smelled really good after that." I add.

Ally frowns, "Flying pig? What are you talking about?

"There was a luau at the Beach Club and the spit for roasting the pig went haywire and it flew off and landed on you." Trish explains.

"Oh." Ally says.

"Then there was our trip to beach a couple months ago when you came out of the water with a starfish stuck to your butt. And you flipped out." I laugh.

"How did it get on my butt?" She asks.

I shrug, "No idea. But I thought you were going to have a heart attack."

"And you wonder why I don't like the beach." Ally replies.

We all laugh at that.

"Oh, you can't forget about prom!" Trish says.

"Prom?" Ally looks around at all of us.

I nod, smiling a little, "Yeah. That's when we got back together."

She starts to say something else but is interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Ally!" Mr. Dawson exclaims.

Ally POV

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Trish called me." He answers, hurrying over to her side, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I guess I fell down some stairs and hit my head. But I'm fine. Well, aside from the memory thing." I answer.

"Memory thing?" He looks even more worried now.

"Ally has amnesia and can't remember the last four years." Trish explains.

I watch as my dad sinks down into the chair beside the bed, shock clear on his face.

"Will you ever get your memory back?" He asks.

"The doctors are pretty sure she will." Trish answers for me.

"And they think it'll help if we tell her about stuff she can't remember, so we've been recounting the last four years for her." Austin adds.

"Got any memories, Mr. Dawson?" Dez asks.

My dad drags a hand down his face, "Uh, yeah, sure, let me think."

I spend the rest of the morning listening to them tell stories about the last four years. It's a strange feeling, not being able to remember all these things. It's like all the memories are right there, but I just bring them out. It's like a jammed drawer. I keep pulling, and I can see something in there, but it just won't open. But I'm going to keep trying.

We order room service for lunch and Ronnie stops by the room shortly after. He informs me that the rest of the tour has been postponed indefinitely. Not that it makes much difference since I can't remember it anyway. My mom calls later that same afternoon, informing me that she is trying to get a flight home but it could still be a couple days.

"Hey, I think I have an idea to help Ally get her memory back!" Dez exclaims after I hang up the phone.

"Oh no." Trish groans.

"No offense Dez, but your ideas usually aren't the best." Austin says.

"At least let me tell you my idea before you shoot it down." Dez looks disappointed.

Trish sighs, "Okay, tell us."

He grins, "What if we play Ally songs she's written over the past few years?"

Austin nods, "That actually may not be a bad idea."

"Guess it can't hurt anything." Trish agrees.

Austin hurries out of the room, returning a moment later with his guitar.

"What should I play first?" He asks.

"How about Parachute?" Trish suggests.

He nods and starts strumming the guitar. I listen closely as he sings, a smile spreading across my face.

"That was amazing." I say when he finishes.

Austin smiles, "That's because you wrote it."

I blush a little, looking away and then back to his face. He watches me and for a moment I think he is going to lean in and kiss me, but he doesn't.

"So did that change anything?" Dez asks.

I shake my head, "I don't know. Not really."

They all look disappointed, and I feel a little guilty. I want to remember, I really do, but I keep drawing a blank.

The next couple days are filled with sitting in the hotel listening to Austin, Trish, Dez and my dad telling me stories that I can't remember. Austin tries singing again a few times, but it doesn't really help any more than the stories. They want to take me home, thinking it may help, which I think it could too, but the doctor wants me to follow up with him first before I travel.

Of course, 'following up' means more scans and questions and sitting in the hospital for hours. I brought my songbook, and try to write as I lay in the hospital bed, but all the ideas that I can remember, I find already completed, which just frustrates me. Austin tries to help me come up with some new ideas, and shows me a few that I had previously written down before. This at least keeps me distracted. For a while anyway.

It's when the nurse is checking in on me that something happens. I keep feeling something in my stomach, almost like fluttering wings.

"It feels like something is moving in my stomach." I tell the nurse.

"Oh that's probably just the baby." She replies.

"The what?!" My dad and I exclaim at the same time.

My head starts to spin. Baby? What baby? I'm not having a baby. A feel a sharp pain in my head and it starts to throb. What is going on?

**Uh oh what's going on with Ally? Is her memory coming back or is she taking a turn for the worst? And what about Austin? Can his dad get him out of his contract with Jimmy? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
